


baby just say yes

by pasdecoeur



Series: love story 'verse [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Other, adventures in tumblring!, anne is a literal fairy godmother, how do they manage it??? THEY LIVE IN THE SAME BRAIN., it makes sense if you dont think about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasdecoeur/pseuds/pasdecoeur
Summary: Venom starts a blog, Eddie runs from his emotions, and Anne sneaks into coat closets to cry - somehow these things are all related.





	baby just say yes

**Author's Note:**

> all of you cowards think eddie brock - a man who took about thirty seconds to get used to the concept of having a sentient tapeworm live inside his body, a man who so FULLY ADAPTED to the idea that when he found out venom was slowly killing him he actually cried and FELT BETRAYED because I TRUSTED YOU MOTHERFUCKER - that man
> 
> that man
> 
> would have problems with **_tentacle sex???_**
> 
>  
> 
> _HELL NO._  
>   
> 
> eddie brock is a boss bitch who rolls with all the punches, okay, tentacle sex may be weird and terrifying to your plebeian brains, but eddie brock’s just out here trying to save the world, not eat too many people and get off as fast and as often as he can, tentacle sex is just another tuesday. it's no big.
> 
>  
> 
> …FEELINGS, on the other hand.

 

 

 

**_Eddie._ **

_“Mmmmf._ Five mo’ minutes, ma.”

**_Eddie. I’m not your mother. Eddiiiiieeeee-_ **

“Huh? Wha- Oh my fucking _god,”_ and he shoved away Venom’s face, hanging above him like some bizarro universe version of Damocles’ sword, “it's like living with a _child,_ ** _what._** ”

**_Something’s wrong with your penis._ **

Eddie looked at his pants reflexively.

“Uh. No?”

**_It's… inflated._ **

“Yeah, that's morning wood. Speaking of mornings-” Eddie glanced at a watch. “Oh my god. Oh my god, you _jackass!”_ He chucked a pillow at V’s face, and the stupid bloody parasite shredded the damn thing. “It’s four! In the morning! And I _liked_ that pillow!!”

**_Shouldn't have THROWN IT AT US, then, should you?_ **

“Oh you smug asshole... I’m going to shove you in a microwave one of these days, just you wait, turn you into popcorn, and _eat_ you while watching reruns of the _Kardashians-”_

**_Not if WE eat the Kardashians FIRST- and can you please FIX THE PENIS._ **

“Why.”

Venom pouted. Corporealized arms just so he could cross them, the little weirdo.

**_It's distracting._ **

Eddie leered at him, and shoved his pants down like a wannabe flasher. “Wanna get a show, baby?”

Venom glared, and Eddie grinned even wider, spitting into his palm and wrapping a hand around his cock, stroking up quick and tight. The good-warm-fuck-yeah feeling raced up his spine and Eddie let his eyes fall shut, one hand around his balls, rubbing the soft, thin skin just below, before curling his hand around the heavy weights, cupping, squeezing-

“Fuck, yeah,” he whispered, and that's when he heard the gasp.

His eyes flew open.

**_Eddie…?_ **

“Aw dude, are you _watching?”_ His hand continued to pump, slower, still tight though because hey, this was _his_ time, “I was kidding about… V? You- _mmf- fuck-_ You okay?”

**_What. What are you._ **

“M’tryna get off, buddy, so you could maybe skedaddle? Right now?”

**_‘Get... off’?_ **

“Yeah, you know. Burping the bishop. Skinning the cat. Jerkin’ the gherkin.”

Venom considered his dick carefully.

**_That is much larger than a gherkin._ **

“Aww, sugarpunch, thanks. I didn't know you cared.”

 ** _WE DON’T._** Venom dropped to the patch of bedsheet between his knees in a puddle and wriggled, staring morosely at his dick. ** _Eddie we don't like this how do we make this stop, Eddie-_**

“No, no, come on, I used to jerk off all the time before we, you know, haven't you seen it in my head?”

**_We didn't know it felt like THIS!_ **

“Don't you have orgasms, where you come from?”

**_We reproduce asexually, you insensitive ape._ **

“Oh wow, okay, we need to have a talk about the name-calling,” and Venom snorts rather loudly in his head, which, you know, _rude,_ but Eddie lets it slide, because, “Hey does this mean you’ve never come?”

**_Asexual reproduction means there are no-_ **

“-evolutionary incentives to procreate and ensure the preservation of the species, yeah, yeah. So.” Eddie waggles his eyebrows. “You're a _viiiiiiirgin.”_

Venom glares harder.

Poor guy. Eddie would too, if he was so pent up.

“Come on, V, don't be like that. Hey, what's the part of my brain where all the involuntary bits happen?”

**_The hypothalamus?_ **

“Yep, yeah, come on, get in here,” Eddie says, tapping his skull with his free hand while Venom sinks into his skin, and wraps the other more firmly around his cock, hello, sorry to keep you waiting, and pulls, oh jesus fuck _yes._ There’s a manic-looking smile on his face when he sinks a fingertip into the rim of his ass, heels digging into the mattress while he starts to slowly fuck into his fist, and says to the constipated little worm, “Baby, I’m gonna give you the ride of your _life.”_

 

 

 

Venom resurfaces about thirty minutes later, while Eddie’s in the shower, letting hot water sheet over him, pound into his shoulders and soothe some of last night’s lingering ache away.

**_Eddie._ **

“Hmm.”

**_Eddie._ **

“Yeah? Hey, pass the soap.”

Venom passes the soap, and then loops about half a dozen little wriggly tentacles around the base of his cock. _What the fuck._

**_Eddie, let's do that again._ **

“What.” Eddie’s voice is a little pitchy, but he can't be blamed for _that._

**_Jerkin’ the gherkin._ **

Eddie drops the soap, and bursts out laughing.

**_Eddie?_ **

“You’re brilliant, you know that?”

Little fuzzy sparks dance around his rib cage, and Eddie knows that's not _all_ him.

**_You are brilliant too can we please get off now please please-_ **

Eddie rolls his eyes, and palms his cock, and mutters something about creating monsters which Venom completely ignores.

That's fair though, he thinks, a little muzzy from sleep and from coming once already, stepping out of the shower spray and slathering some lotion in his palms, reaching around to work his ass open. He didn't really mean it all.

 

 

 

Eddie transfers genres to international crime reporting, because that's the easiest way to find bad guys and keep Venom fed, and also because that justifies staying on the move and not being present when cops across the globe find chewed up human remains - on the rare occasion when they don't have time to dispose of the evidence.

It also justifies not staying in San Francisco when Annie’s getting engaged, and Annie’s getting pregnant, and Annie’s getting married, and these are all important pluses in his book, alright, because Eddie seriously loves Dan, loves the guy, would probably commit at least a class-three felony for him, but-

But.

So yeah.

Eddie shifts to international crime reporting, which is great, but it also means that he’s accruing a fantastically massive sleep debt, and it's started to show.

“You’ve been doing that thing, haven't you?” Anne says over Facetime.

Eddie’s in Taipei, grabbing a bite at Raohe, bullying his way through the crowds like any reasonable human being, licking the last of the crab from his fingers. His contact’s waiting at the Ciyou temple, but in this crowd… Shit this whole job was a bad idea.

“What thing?” he asks Annie, like he doesn't know, doing his best innocent face.

It doesn't work. (It never has.)

“That thing where you don't sleep for forty-eight hours and drink too many Red Bull's and get sick and spend ages throwing up-- How long has it been since you slept?”

“I sleep!”

Venom pops his tiny stupid head out from Eddie’s shirt collar. **_“It's been forty-nine hours since he last slept. Hi, Anne.”_**

“You've got the worm snitching on you, dude, how low does this get?! Hi, V, sorry, you know I don't mean the worm thing.”

**_“It's okay. Yesterday, Eddie said he was going to get a proton blaster and stick me in the butt. I don't have a butt, Anne.”_ **

“You don't listen to him, honey. You're too good for him.”

“OY!” Eddie protests. Not a single Taipeian around him even twitches. God, Eddie loves the South-East. It's like being back in New York, but with cheaper rent and better food. “I’m _right here!”_

“Yeah, I have eyes. Eddie, your gotta take better care of yourself,” Anne says, and sighs sadly. “I worry about you.”

It makes his gut twist horribly. “Yeah, y- oh shit.”

Anne gives up tries to talk to him and looks to Venom instead. “Did he see his contact?”

**_“Yes. Bye Anne. Come around, when you can. We shall be home by tomorrow.”_ **

“Will do, sweetie. Bye!”

**_“Bye.”_ **

“Annie, I gotta go, sor- Oh, _come on!”_

 

 

 

Venom hears the incoming heartbeat and whips ahead to open the door before she can ring the bell.

**_“Annie! You came!”_ **

Anne looks a little shocked, but she smiles anyway. “Hey, buddy. That was quick?”

 ** _“Eddie’s finally sleeping,”_** Venom informs her smugly as they make their way into the apartment. It took a blowjob and two earth-shattering orgasms to get there, but Venom managed to put him to sleep. They’re quite proud, actually.

“Ooooh, did he finish his article? Can I see?”

Venom squirms guiltily. Eddie did not, um, have a chance to finish his article.

**_“We are finishing it for him.”_ **

Annie arches one golden, perfectly plucked eyebrow. “Are you now.”

**_“We live inside his HEAD, Annie. We can finish ONE stupid article.”_ **

She folds her arms over her chest. “Mm-hm. Okay. Let's see it then.”

Venom shoves the laptop in her direction, and then settles into a little cat, and purrs, because Annie likes cats, and likes to pet Venom when they’re cat-shaped, and Venom likes head-scritches more than anything in the _world._

About two minutes in, there’s a massive smile on her face. This is probably… not good? The article is about America's interference with the TransPacific Treaty and its inadvertent impact on the human trafficking market.

Three minutes, and she’s giggling into the back of her palm. Five minutes later, she’s howling with laughter.

**_“Anne. Anne. Do you need a doctor? Medication? Anne?”_ **

Anne gasps, and breathes deeply for a little while. She turns to Venom. “Honey, you can't publish that.”

**_“It's very well-researched. We have sources and empirical evidence and-”_ **

“Fair, but, look, you can't-” She snorts, rolls her eyes, and forces herself to say, “You can't call the president a cunt.”

**_“But HE IS!!”_ **

“Of course he is, that's not the point-”

**_“The point of the news is to tell the truth. If we do not tell the truth, then the news media has rendered itself obsolete as a form of communication nd needs to replaced with-”_ **

“Hang on, alright, just a second here,” she says, throwing up her hands. Her amusement is gone, but she stills looks wide-eyes, interested. It's a much better look on her. “You feel strongly about this.”

**_“People deserve to know the truth.”_ **

“Wow.”

**_“What.”_ **

“No, it's just… You two are really… It's, uh. Nothing. Hey, buddy, you ever think about starting a tumblr? Or, like, any kind of blog?”

**_“What is a… ‘blog’?”_ **

There is a fanatical gleam in her eye now, that Venom can see in the glow of the laptop screen. It makes her look slightly demented. (It’s the exact same look Eddie had worn right before they jerked off together the first time, but Venom doesn't know that.) “Wow, Eddie has you so _deprived._ Grab a seat, honey, I’m gonna rock your _world.”_

 

 

 

Eddie gets a couple of weird looks when he actually goes in to file copy a week later, six articles in hand for the Spotlight section.

“EDDIE!” The chief’s standing in her office’s doorway, arms crossed and fuming loudly. She's not making any actual noise but it's still. Loud.

**_It's not loud, you're just scared of her._ **

_Damn right I am._

**_We could e-_ **

_I will dunk myself in KEROSENE, don't you fucking joke around about eating Marianne Hargate, the woman practically CREATED Amanpour._

The other grumbles.

**_We would not be joking._ **

_Ugh._

“Boss.”

One arm straightens out, pointing into her office. “In. Now.”

“Yes ma’am,” Eddie replied, speedwalking into the room, and, tried not to jump when they door banged shut behind him. “I, uh, I have six articles? For you? Please don't kill me?”

“Shut up. Who’s your girlfriend?”

 _-he was curled up in the bed, knees pulled all the way to his chest. The room was warm and cozy and dark, and Venom was a huge, reassuring presence, plastered tightly against his back, working slowly, carefully, opening him up by torturous, aching degrees, while Eddie whispered and pleaded and begged, and Venom ran dark, comforting hands along his back, pressed soft, sucking kisses along his shoulders,_ **_“Just breathe, Eddie, breathe, doesn't this feel wonderful?”_ ** _-_

“Uh. Girlfriend?”

Chief Hargate narrowed her eyes. “Or boyfriend. Significant other. Life partner. You got one of those?”

**_YES._ **

“Um. Yes.”

Venom _purred._ Jesus.

Hargate grunted. “Alright. Tell ‘em that if they want a job at the Chronicle, they’ve got it.”

“...what?” Eddie asked faintly, because that can't be- that doesn't make- did _Venom_ just get a _job offer?_

**_We can get job offers, Eddie. We are very smart._ **

“Obviously,” Hargate’s going on, “they’ll have to rein it in quite a bit, but the blog’s generating insane ratings for something that started not a week ago, and the SF Chronicle needs eyeballs on our website or we’re going to start shedding advertisers like a model before Fashion Week-”

“Wait a minute, I don't under- **_What_** _blog?!”_

Hargate blinked, stunned into silence. “Oh boy,” she muttered. “You didn't know, I’m assuming?”

Eddie shook his head. On the inside, everything was suspiciously quiet.

_You can't hide from ME, dumbass._

**_Can too._ **

God help them.

“Okay, get out,” Hargate was saying, rolling her eyes. “Call ‘em up, talk it out, and hey- tell them about the job offer.”

“Uh huh.”

_We need to talk._

**_Nope._ **

 

 

 

“V… You can't hide forever, babe.”

**_Watch us._ **

“What do you think’s gonna happen here?”

**_You will set us on fire._ **

“That was… That was a joke!”

**_NOT! FUNNY!_ **

“Are you doing John Mulaney doing Mick Jagger right now. Is that what's happening?”

**_...maybe?_ **

“Well. I guess it's better than Chapelle.”

**_It is. We’re still not letting you see our blog._ **

“Mm.” Eddie pulls out his laptop from his bag and boots it up in the break room. Roving journalists don't get _desks._ “That's okay. Hey, V, I ever tell you how to clear your browser history?”

**_No? What's that? Should we know about that? Eddie!_ **

Eddie grins viciously. _Gotcha, you little snake._

 

 

 

**_Eddie._ **

“Yeah.” The terrace of the building that housed the San Francisco Chronicle was quiet, pleasantly windy, and the view, frankly magnificent. Eddie closed his eyes.

**_Eddie, you're very quiet._ **

“Hmm.”

**_Eddie, do you hate our blog?_ **

“Not really _our_ blog, is it?” he murmured. “ _Your_ blog, your _secret_ blog that you weren't planning on telling me about-”

**_It IS ours. Everything is ours. WE are Venom. Eddie. Eddiiiiieeeeeee-_ **

“Yeah, yeah. We are Venom, the cake is a lie, resistance is futile, gotcha. Buzz off for a second, alright? I need to make a call.”

 

 

 

Annie’s cell vibrated the second she stepped out of the courtroom, and she knew it was Eddie. He'd always had weirdly accurate timing.

“Hiya Annie.”

“Eddie? You okay?”

“Not really. Um. Did you know- Did you know Venom has a blog?”

 _Oh. Oh no._ “Um. Yes? You know, Anderson Cooper mentioned it in last night’s round up? And I think the President sub-tweeted about it! Sort of!”

“Annie…”

“ _Whaaaaaat_?” she whined back, her phone in a death grip.

“You're deflecting,” he rasps at her, and see, this is why lawyers shouldn't date investigative journalists - they both enjoyed interrogations _far_ too much. “What are you not telling me?”

“Um.”

“ _Spill._ ”

“I, uh. I helped Venom start the blog?”

“ _Annie_!”

 

 

 

“I don't get it,” Annie says finally. “Are you mad about this? It's a good blog, Eddie. Iron Man says it's a good blog. And Pepper Potts _agrees,_ which, you know, that's a lot more important-”

“I **_know_** it's a good fucking blog, Annie, for fuck’s sake, I can _read,_ I have basic comprehension skills-”

“Then what's the _probl-_ Oh my god, is this because. Are you angry because Venom finally has something of his own? Are you being 1950s Man of The House about this, Eddie, because-”

“Will you _shut up,_ ** _no!_** Annie, what in the _motherfuck-_ Do you really think I would-”

“No,” she soothes, hurriedly, sneaking into a quiet, dark coat closet, and locking the door behind her. “No, Eddie, I’m sorry of course not.”

“Because Venom’s already, like, immortal and super-strong, and can break trucks with their fist, so if I was gonna be jealous, don't you think-”

“I **_didn't_** think, I didn't, just… Honey, just tell me what the problem is.”

Eddie sighs. Scrubs his face. It's getting colder, as the sun goes down, and the wind is brisk against his face, his hands. He shivers.

“I thought… Don't you see it? They’re better than me.”

“What? … _Venom_?” Anne sounds like someone’s clipped her over the head.

“Yeah. The blog is… It's brutal, and honest, and _powerful_. The writing’s crisp, and even kinda funny; it's everything I’ve ever wanted to write, and V does it better than I- Than I ever-”

“You know he _never_ would've-” Anne hurried to say, her heartbeat in her ears, eyes squeezed shut against the burn of tears. _She’s not gonna cry. She_ ** _isn't._** “If he hadn't met you, he would _never_ have-”

Eddie laughs, but it's a desperately unhappy sound, which seems appropriate.

“I know you say that, and I know V says it too, but Annie. _Annie_. They were on earth for… God, I don't even- Six months? And they spent the whole time in a bloody canister, or being tossed from one host to another, or getting poked at and experimented on by Drake’s team- All that time, in _agonizing pain,_ and they spent, what, a couple days with **_me_** , and that's all it took to have an epiphany? You think **_that's_** what it took to make them a hero?”

 ** _YES!_** Annie wants to exclaim. _Yes, you stupid self-hating cock-knob, that's_ ** _exactly_** _what happened, a flesh-eating parasite looked into your heart and saw a_ ** _world_** _worth saving, so why can't YOU?!!_

But Eddie’s shaking his head, Anne can tell, saying, “That didn't happen overnight. That didn't happen because of **_me_** _-_ That was Venom. That was all Venom. They always had the capacity to be- to be a- to be **_better_** than- And now they're stuck with me, and I can never- I’ll never be good enough-”

The realization hits Annie like a ton of bricks. A small trailer filled with bricks. A residential-fucking-complex-ful of bricks.

 _Oh, Eddie,_ her heart was **_breaking_** for him, tears dripping quietly down her nose. _You stupid, arrogant, emotionally stunted little idiot, you had to go for the murder-flubber, you couldn't find a nice_ ** _human_** _to-_

 ** _“Annie, we’re going to hang up now,”_** Venom said, out of nowhere, all of a sudden, each word carefully bitten off, and Annie took a deep, quiet breath.

“Okay, honey. You talk some sense into him, alright?”

**_“Yes. We will.”_ **

 

 

 

**_Eddie._ **

_Mm._

**_Eddie, we’re inside of your head._ **

_Yeah._

**_And you thought that that conversation would stay private?_ **

_It sounds stupid when you say it like that._

**_“It sounds stupid because it is stupid. Eddie, look at me.”_ **

Eddie forced his fists to unclench from around his thighs, to look up and look Venom in the eye. The setting sun was far in the west, and it limned them in bright amber, like some terrifying eldritch being, a temple god hewed in obsidian and gold.

**_“You were a hero long before you met me.”_ **

Eddie snorts eloquently, and crosses her arms over his chest, over his stupid, goddamned heart.

 ** _“You were brave, and kind, and foolishly generous-”_** Eddie opens his mouth to protest that, and Venom steamrolls over him, **_“foolishly, Eddie, yes, you were not smart in your quest for justice, you had no boundaries, no regard for petty things, nor even for your relationships- You saw the bad thing and you made it go away.”_**

It feels like he’s bleeding, inside. Like Venom has sunk their claws deep inside his heart and _ripped._

**_“You did not make us go away.”_ **

Eddie looks up, doesn't realize when he looked away, but he drags his eyes away from the horizon, and Venom curls dark warmth around his cheek, the line of his jaw, the side of his neck, and Eddie cats into it, reflexively seeking Venom, even when it feels- he feels-

**_“You, who fought evil every time you encountered it- you did not make us go away.”_ **

His eyes fall shut, and Venom pulls him in, let's their foreheads meet, rest.

**_“You did not think we were evil. You made us think we could be… better.”_ **

“V…”

 ** _“Shut up. This is the part where the adults talk.”_** Enormous, careful hands, curling around his waist, crossing around the base of his spine, and Eddie lets Venom take his weight, take his everything. **_“If we are a hero today, we are a hero because of you. Do you understand? We live because of you. We love because of you.”_**

“I… I can't…”

 ** _“You do not have to say it, Eddie. We feel it,”_** a hand pressed to his temple, **_“here,”_** another over his heart, **_“and here. We breathe it in, we bask in it, we live in streams, rivers, endless oceans of your love. It is all-”_**

_“Venom-”_

**_“-all we need, all we shall ever need, my love. Do you understand?”_ **

“We are Venom?”

Venom’s chest vibrates with a deep, rumbling laugh. **_“Just so.”_**

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not telling you what the title is from bc i'm pretending i have self-respect.  
> [rebloggable on tumblr here!](https://pasdecoeur.tumblr.com/post/179356933529/baby-just-say-yes)  
> find me on tumblr @pasdecoeur.


End file.
